


Draco's Secret Stuffing Session

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloated Draco, Boys In Love, Cheesecake, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Feeder Harry Potter, Hand Feeding, Kinky, M/M, Secret Stuffing Session, Small mention of restricted diets during childhood: could be triggering, feedee Draco, food theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco can't resist the charmed cheesecake made by the Elves at his family Châteaux. Harry can't resist a stuffed, bloated Draco.** Remember to check out the tags, lovelies. This is quite a kinky fic and might not be to everyone's taste. **
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Draco's Secret Stuffing Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckntoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckntoast/gifts).



> For the lovely fuckntoast who liked another one of my stories. I hope you like this one just as much.  
> ❤
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Secret Stuffing Session._

“If we’re going to raid the kitchen, then we need to go now,” Draco murmured, easing open the door of the Malfoy Château bedroom with exaggerated caution and peering out into the darkened corridor outside. “It’s only a pity that you didn’t bring your dad’s cloak,” he whispered, looking back at Harry and gesturing for him follow. “That would have made this little operation far easier.”

Harry snorted at Draco’s hyperbole. He _Accio’ed_ his dressing gown and slippers and shrugged them on, padding out into the shadowy corridor behind his boyfriend. “We’re grown wizards, Draco, not children,” Harry whispered, spelling his wand with a _Lumos_. “I’m genuinely unsure as to why we need to be sneaking around at all. What’s stopping us just walking down to the Château kitchens and getting the Elves to plate you up a couple of slices of cheesecake. They were nearly _fighting_ for the honour of bringing you cakes and biscuits earlier.”

Draco lit his own wand and looked back in Harry’s direction. 

“Need I remind you that they’re _Malfoy_ Elves? Of course they were fighting to feed me.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Most of them knew me when I was chubby, eight and always trying to wheedle sweets and Honeydukes toffees. As you can no doubt imagine, Mother and Father weren't keen on my yen for sugar. They wanted me skinny for Hogwarts, so they forbade the Elves from ever feeding me secretly.”

“Really?” Harry asked. His lover’s adoration for chocolate and sweeties hadn’t abated in the slightest.

He flicked his eyes over the curve of Draco’s ample belly that jiggled, squeezable, soft and entirely round under silky green pyjamas. His lover had never looked more sensational than he did right at this moment. The other wizard had become beautifully cushioned since he’d seriously begun to gain. “I can’t imagine a chubby Draco at Hogwarts. You were almost waiflike, love. Skinny as a broomstick.”

“And incredibly miserable into the bargain,” Draco replied quietly, slowing a little as they negotiated a series of steep spiral stairs. “Father was School Governor remember? He had the Hogwarts Elves report back to him on my diet too. Even an extra bite of Treacle Tart was forbidden.” He quirked a small smile in Harry’s direction and rubbed the side of his growing paunch. “These Elves all came from the Manor and I’ve no doubt that they would still inform on me.” A growl of hunger emanated loudly from his belly. “But I’m making up for lost time now, love.”

“You certainly are,” Harry replied affectionately. He lent over to give Draco’s belly a loving pat. “And if Cissa had any doubt about your hearty appetite then you surely put pay to it during supper. I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head, How many potions did you manage, you greedy glutton? Two?”

“Three,” Draco grinned. Harry and he were spending the weekend with his Mother to celebrate her birthday. Narcissa had been blissfully unaware of Draco’s recent steep weight gain, but it was safe to say that was no longer the case. “But my craving for Chocolate and Cloudberry Cheesecake knows no bounds, lovely. I’ve got plenty of room for _several_ more servings.” 

Harry didn’t doubt it. Draco had been building up his calorie consumption with big heavy meals and he was apt to eat until he was fit to nearly burst. As a result, his lover’s appetite, always substantial, had become quite voracious. 

He followed up behind Draco as they pushed open the door of the Château kitchens. The room was massive and warm; the coals in the fireplace still crackled with heat while cold meats, desserts and pastries all sat primly under their stasis spells. Had the two wizards been at Grimmauld Place, Draco would enjoyed making up a big plate of delicious goodies before setting out to stuff himself silly.

“Careful,” Draco warned, nudging Harry out of the way of part of the floor. “Mother charmed that part of the floor to be extra squeaky. She didn’t like the idea of me down here at night, stealing biscuits and Butterbeers.”

Harry shuffled out of the way. “I thought you spent most of your childhood at the Manor?”

“I did,” Draco replied. With a flick of his wand a plate flew from the cupboard and a spoon flew from a drawer. They landed gently on the pocked wooden table. “But we used to come here for holidays and I soon got used to sneaking around when they’d both gone to bed. Once I ate so many Chocolate Frogs that Father had to get the local Healer to visit the Château.” He smirked and gave his wand a second sharp twirl. At that, the fridge door jumped open. 

“Still using a simple _Colloportus_ ,” Draco grinned. He strode over, emerging triumphant only seconds later. A glistening, gigantic slab of Enchanted Elven Cheesecake was nestled in his arms. “When will Mother learn?”

Draco placed his feast down carefully on the plate and wedged himself into a kitchen chair. Harry sat across from him, admiring the gorgeous view of his lover about to indulge himself. The blond wizard had begun carrying an abundant belly around with him in recent weeks. As Harry watched eagerly, Draco had to pull out his chair, fidgeting to accommodate his plentiful gut comfortably in the limited space available. It was all a bit of a squeeze. 

“Hope that she never does,” Harry remarked, watching Draco load up his spoon and commence his night-time entertainment. 

Merlin, but his lover looked scrumptious. His double chin quivered a little as he began to chew and his grey eyes were glazed over in almost-orgasmic pleasure. 

Most wizards, Harry included, would be snoring in their beds at the amount that Draco had put away at supper and entirely unable to rise until late the morning. His boyfriend was quite the prodigy though. Draco had gorged himself on roast chicken and pumpkin sauce with piles of mashed potato and now seemed none the worst for wear for the experience. Even now, Harry could hear the happy growls of Draco’s roomy tummy as he began to fill himself once more to the brim. 

Harry watched as Draco massaged his filling belly under the silky satin and heard the unmistakable noise of a soft belch escaping from sugary lips. 

“You’re enjoying yourself,” Harry observed, feeling a strong jolt of desire thrill through his body.

“I am,” Draco replied, as he scraped a splodge of chocolaty goodness from the side of his plate and into his mouth. Crumbs littered his plump chin and there was a smear of Cloudberry sauce on the edge of his lips that Harry would have enjoyed licking off. Draco swallowed and let out a second, muffled burp. “ _Salazar_. I could eat Cheesecake until I was so big and round that you’d have to levitate me back to bed, Harry. Could eat it ‘till I burst.”

“Describe how it tastes,” Harry murmured, more than a little aroused by his lover’s sexy imagery. “I want to know every detail, lovely. Every taste.”

Draco looked up at him with dark, glistening eyes. He put down his spoon with a huff of breath. Over half the Cheesecake had been consumed, easy as a charm. “It’s opulent,” Draco described. “Creamy. Moist. The Cloudberries are tart… They cut through the sweetness of the chocolate like a dream. The biscuit beneath is so crumbly… _Mmmm_. It’s delicious. The Malfoy Elves have worked their special magic on this little dish.”

“And on your waistline,” Harry observed, getting out of his chair. He walked over to stand beside his lover and picked up the spoon with desirous fingers. “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you’re eating?” Harry said, scooping the spoon into the remaining dessert. “How desirable?” 

Draco laughed, his belly quivering at the sound. “You have, Potter,” he answered, his cheeks pinking. “Several hundred times.”

Harry pushed the spoon into Draco’s mouth, relishing the soft pressure as his pink lips closed around the gooey chocolate. Harry felt the tremor of Draco’s tongue licking it clean before his lover released it with the tiniest pop and a moan of enjoyment. “Then I’ll have to tell you several hundred times more,” Harry replied, hurriedly refilling the spoon. “I like you like this: big and full, stumbling and insatiable.” Harry held up the Cheesecake. “Open wide, Draco love. I know you can finish this.”

And Draco did. By the end of his dessert the wizard was panting heavily and utterly bloated, with the fabric of his pyjamas stretched tightly around his middle. He wasn’t actually in physical pain but the Harry didn’t want to push his voracious darling any further. Any more than one cheesecake would no doubt be missed and reported back to the Lady of the Château. Draco didn’t need to face the wrath of his mother alongside a debilitating tummy ache. 

“Oof,” Draco groaned as Harry finally placed the spoon down with the smallest of clinks. “I can’t remember when thievery and deceit last netted me such a full belly, Harry. I’m quite replete,” he smiled, splaying his hands over the side of his hard round tum. He gave it a little jiggle but it didn’t shift much . He was entirely stuffed. “Looks like I’ve enjoyed Mother’s birthday weekend as thoroughly as I possibly could.” 

Harry bit his lip at Draco’s display. “ _Circe_. Look at you, lovely. You’re really packed it all away.” He leaned over and ran his hands all over the tight drum of Draco’s middle, focussing on the hard, tight spots and the red, tense skin. He was careful not to press to hard. The last thing he wanted was to cause his beloved any pain. 

Draco wriggled under Harry’s care. “Mmmm,” he murmured, groaning in pleasure as Harry caressed his popped-out navel. “Feels so good, Harry love. I wish I could stay here all night, darling. I could snooze right here and damn the consequences.” 

As Harry watched, Draco’s eyes began to flutter closed, the steamroller of sugar and cream hitting his bloodstream as sure as any magic spell. 

“I’m afraid not,” Harry grinned. He magicked away the evidence of Draco’s greedy misdeed and spelled the plate and spoon back to their homes. “The Elves will be back for their morning shift any time now. Up you get,” he said, helping his boyfriend onto two unsteady feet. “Just be careful,” Harry warned his sugar-blotto darling as they shuffled though the kitchen door. “You fall over now and you’ll raise the whole household. 

Within only a few minutes, Harry had led the way back to the bedroom. Draco had waddled slowly, dreamily and had dropped down onto the bed as soon as they’d returned to the bedroom, his stuffed belly bouncing uncomfortably against the mattress.

Harry shuffled close and undid the straining buttons, feeling how wonderfully round the wizard’s indulgence had made him. He squeezed cautiously, fingers sinking into Draco’s cushiony soft skin and exploring how very full the man was beneath it. 

The smallest of snores disturbed Harry’s loving attentions though. His beloved had fallen into a happy, satiated sleep. 

Their kitchen raid, it would seem, had been a consummate success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
